


You are my soldier（连载8）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾向导 冬哨兵</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my soldier（连载8）

You are my soldier（连载8）

1942年 奥地利 美军驻扎营107步兵团

“该死，不知道steve的血清计划能不能成功……” bucky拿着几件旧衣服正自言自语，不时地看着窗外。旧衣服上还带有一点点向导素的味道，bucky把脸埋在衣服里努力嗅着。因为跟steve的信息素匹配度太高所以他总是习惯跟在steve身后，追捕着steve的向导素。到现在已经两周没见面了，bucky有点心烦意乱。

作为一名哨兵，bucky知道本能注定他就是会追踪相容性高的向导，更何况跟steve那高达95%的匹配度，恨不得身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着跟他绑定。

bucky想着想着自己又笑了起来，他想起去年寒冬的一个夜里，因为骨子里的占有欲作祟，终于忍无可忍的干脆脱光了钻进了steve的被窝，磨蹭着steve的身体渴求他，结果惹得天性温顺的steve大发脾气，直接往床上泼了一桶冰水……

从那天起bucky就尽量不跟steve靠的太近，他明白了向导哨兵身份有别，而steve并不愿意跟自己有肉体链接。再后来一个月美军负责搜寻哨兵向导的圣所就派发了征兵令，bucky就被征入伍，成为了107步兵团的中士，测试鉴定结果为S级强哨兵。接踵而来的是大量残酷的受训和任务，还有一针针按时按量发配的向导素。

而每次bucky自己往脖颈上推入注射器的时候，他脑子里总是幻想着这就是steve的向导素，它来自于steve的腺体，貌似只有这样才能平复自己狂热的情绪。

谁能想到幸运之神如此眷顾，steve不知怎么就通过了参军体检，还跟bucky服役于同一部队，这简直是不敢相信。当bucky贸然跑去拥抱steve入伍的时候，steve惨兮兮地递过来一张测试鉴定结果，steve只是一名C级向导，精神力阈值严重不合格。看来这就是幸运降临的原因，即便有着高达95%的匹配度，也没有绑定的潜在可能。

因为哨兵的天性就是追逐和征服，只会被更强的向导吸引，为了争夺强向导甚至不惜伤亡。匹配度再高有什么用？食物链顶端的哨兵会被最底端的向导吸引吗？

bucky想告诉steve的答案是，会的。在他记忆里steve从不软弱，体弱却爱打抱不平，性格坚强又固执，还有世界上闻起来最温柔的向导素。他连在梦里都是被steve的精神丝缠满全身，紧紧勒住自己的每一寸肌肤……两个星期的分别简直度日如年。

看时间不早bucky也就熄灭了煤油灯，躺在军用折叠床上准备入睡。他依旧把脸埋进steve的衣服里，咬着衣角恨不得把上面的向导素的气味吞下去，轻声摩擦着布料呢喃着：“steve……”

“是的我在，你在做什么？” 一双有力的大手突然从背后搂住了bucky的腰，吓得bucky一个起身。

“嘿嘿嘿，是我是我，你要杀了我吗？好不容易跑回来就这么欢迎我？” bucky在暮色中看到一个强壮而高大的金发男人躺在一侧，这声音、这相貌、还有这向导素的气味……

“steve？！你真的是steve？！成功了是吗？” bucky简直不敢去摸他，这个人确实是steve，但是已经不是以前的steve了，“什么时候进来的？我居然没察觉！”

“就在刚刚你躺下的时候，不是你没察觉，是我通过精神链接把你的听觉关闭了一下。” 高大腿长的steve显然已经不适应这张床了，他微微蜷着腿。

“你这个混蛋居然耍我！测试鉴定过了吗？” bucky有点想摸摸看steve的身体，想要触碰但是又收回手，“疼不疼？我听说很疼，是吗？”

“已经不疼了，鉴定结果我带来了，你自己看。” 说着就从军装外套里侧抽出一份鉴定报告。

bucky一把拿过去，往有亮光的枕头上挪了挪，细长好看的手指翻动了几下就拆开了信封，然后开心地扑过来压住steve的上身，“真的成功了？上帝啊你就是个奇迹！你是SS级的向导了！punk呢？punk呢？”

steve张开有力的双臂搂住身上的人，从精神图景中召唤出来自己的精神体，punk悄悄地出现在bucky身后的衣架上，用鹰喙梳理着自己的翎羽。

“punk！” 听到bucky呼唤的金色雄雕振了几下翅膀就落了过来，再一跳一跳地靠近，任bucky用手揉摸着小脑袋，发出满足的咕咕声，“嘿宝贝儿你变漂亮了！不再是以前的小鸟了！”

屋外远处突然传来一阵响动，punk猛地从布帘飞了出去，steve看着外面的方向笑着说，“这个混球一听到jerk的声音就什么也不顾了，打再多血清也是这样。”

“算了让它们玩儿去吧，不知道现在jerk还敢不敢欺负它。” bucky说着就从床上爬起来坐到远处，他是一名哨兵，不能离steve太近了。

“我打赌jerk还能欺负punk一辈子，它可是punk的sweet girl，哈哈。” bucky觉得steve说话的时候眼睛都在发亮，像蓝色的海水清澈见底。于是bucky又挪到了更远的椅子上。

“听着，steve你回来我很高兴，但是趁我还有理智我不得不告诉你，你必须从这里出去了……你现在跟以前不同了，别人发现会……” bucky在远处抱着膝盖坐在折凳上。

“会怎么样？会说我们未经批准就私自睡在一起？” steve站起来走了过来，双手握住bucky的手腕把他拉了起来。

bucky只感觉steve的手温烫得可怕极了，像是刚落地的弹壳，“你疯了？！steve你不能呆在这里，被人发现你的名誉就完了！” 说着就挣脱了steve的怀抱，推着他的后背往外面走。steve的后背也像烧着的火炉一样，隔着衣服都能摸出高温。

“我不走。” steve转过身把bucky往后一推，直接压在了床上，凌乱的旧衣服掉了一地，“为什么你宁愿闻我的衣服也不愿意把我留在这儿？我连夜赶回来只是想见你，我很想你，像疯了一样，别赶我走好吗？” 

bucky平复着自己的理智，双手正死死地推开steve发烫的胸口，“……就当我求你了，好吗？steve，我求你快离开，你必须走，随便去哪儿都好，马上离开这儿！”

“是因为我们还没来得及提交申请吗？我可以明天就向上级申请。” 打过血清后的steve不再是以前那个手脚无力的小男孩，他轻而易举就压制住了bucky的双手，拉过头顶，“你不喜欢吗？我想跟你绑定，现在。”

“你不明白，steve！” bucky努力不去与steve近在咫尺的双眼对视，“你现在是结合热，你不清醒，我求你别这样……我是个哨兵，我抵抗不了多久的，趁现在你快离开我……”

“就是因为你是哨兵，我才想不惜一切代价的变强，这样我就有资格跟你绑定了，不用再泼一桶冰水在你身上。” 即使血清改变了steve的身型，但是他的声音和性格还是这么的温柔，像羽毛一样安抚着bucky暴躁的情绪。

“天啊你的手好烫……steve你进入了结合热，明白吗？你现在根本不知道自己在做什么，趁我还有一点可怜的理智……哦天啊你的精神丝……快收起来……” bucky已经看到从steve背后伸展开的精神丝，像一张坚韧的网，又感觉到自己的精神域被steve瞬间覆盖了，轻飘飘的感觉一直蔓延到神经末梢。

像要淹死的人突然浮出水面吸到了氧气，bucky从精神快感中猛地回神，他只好更用力的试图推开steve炙热的身体，跟自己哨兵的本能拼死抵抗。

steve低着头亲吻着bucky的喉结处，他轻轻解开了自己上衣的扣子，将滚烫的胸肌裸露出来，然后轻轻按住bucky的后颈，让他靠在腺体的部位上。

“我只想成为你的向导。” steve下定了决心，说完就将压抑的向导素全部释放出来，“你愿意吗？bucky？”

“快停下steve！给未绑定的哨兵释放向导素是违法的……上帝啊你的向导素太棒了……” 然而钻入鼻腔的向导素强势的攻占了所有的嗅觉，浓郁的向导素滚滚而来，激活了bucky哨兵的天性，他的身体开始跟着发热，腺体也开始呼应着分泌出哨兵的信息素。

向导素迅速地融合了bucky的信息素，steve感知到两人从精神到肉体都开始剧烈的渴求了，“很好，使劲吸进去，我的哨兵，你愿意吗？”

“是的，我愿意！” 说完bucky一个翻身就将steve压在身下，坐在steve的身上。同时处于结合热的滚烫的身体开始不安分地脱着对方的衣服，不安分地胡乱地吻着。

steve毫不费力的就脱光了bucky的衣服，而自己的衣服早就被带进结合热的哨兵扒光了。为了不被别人发现，steve的精神丝警戒地将四周包围起来，任何靠近的人都会被他暂时关闭听觉和嗅觉。

“原来你早就想这么做了，对吗？” steve一边把bucky压在身下一边问，早前通过精神链接就知道bucky对自己的渴望和幻想。

“是……我渴望与你结合，steve……我不喜欢别人多看你一眼，我只想你成为我一个人的向导……” bucky呼出的每一口热气都带着渴望，他强势地拉过steve的身体，紧紧地贴住他深吻，他们的精神链接变得更敏感，都知道对方此时已极尽兴奋。

“唔，让我喘口气……” steve笑着抬起头，他没想到进入状态的哨兵是如此霸道专横，热血沸腾简直跟刚才判若两人。

“以后谁要是多看你一眼，我就挖掉他的眼睛。” bucky滚烫的身体已经开始泛红，他终于追踪到了渴望的向导素。

steve的精神丝感受到了bucky强烈的占有欲，他轻轻架起bucky细长白皙的大腿。bucky的下体早已坚硬，一边呻吟着一边抬起臀部，不停地颤抖主动要求着steve的进入。steve反而疼惜地用手指扩张着粉嫩的后穴，一如既往的温柔，他的手指慢慢撑开穴口，软化着干涩紧致的穴道。

看到bucky的眼眶闷出泪意，steve终于将粗大的阴茎前端塞入穴口，粉红的褶皱被完全撑开，“可能有点疼……” 正当steve小心翼翼往里挺进的时候，bucky用力一推将steve按在床上，一只手攥住steve的下体，咬着牙一点点挪动屁股，自己慢慢坐了下去。steve惊呆了，他震惊于bucky体内的滚烫包裹，他能感受到自己一寸寸捅开了紧致的身体。

“bucky……我会撕裂你的……” steve看着bucky疼得冒着冷汗的样子，两条细腿微微打颤，滚热的穴口却贪婪地包裹着自己的炙热，索求着更多的插入。bucky疼得咬住了steve的手指，然后自己慢慢上下起伏着，小穴一张一合地吞吐着steve的阴茎。

一丝鲜红的血痕触目惊心地顺着肉柱流淌下来，没经过足够扩张的小穴果然无法承受steve的尺寸。“停下，bucky……我弄伤你了……你在流血……” steve心疼地托住bucky的臀瓣，他看不得bucky受一点点伤。

“不要……这并不疼……别停下，求你……” bucky的呻吟逐渐染上了哭腔，疼痛与快感交织着，“我很……我很幸福，真的……你可以感受……用精神丝裹紧我……”

steve当然知道bucky的想法，他无数的精神丝如期所至地的勒住了bucky的身体，肉体的强大链接使两个人的快感加倍，在双方的精神世界里撞击着。随着bucky的动作steve开始疯狂地挺入，肉体撞击的啪啪声猛然加快，穴内的粉红软肉正不停被steve折磨着。

“嗯……再深点……深点……为什么以前……拒绝我……” 被顶得支离破碎，又被steve玩弄着胸前的敏感点，bucky俯在steve的胸肌上勾着嘴角问着，“我喜欢你，steve……我一直喜欢你……啊……不管你是C级还是……什么……再深点……”

如此坦诚的表白刺激了steve的阴茎又粗大了一圈，涨得bucky断断续续说不出话，看着一个强哨兵在自己身上被操弄得摇摇晃晃，steve也得到了巨大的满足感，“喜欢吗？你是谁的哨兵？”

“嗯……是布鲁克林来的小个子……的哨兵，报告长官……啊……” bucky轻声笑笑，开始舔舐着steve的胸肌和脖颈，“你是我的向导……我会杀掉对你有企图的人……”

steve听完一个起身，坐起来抱紧bucky单薄的腰肢，他用两只强壮的胳膊圈起bucky无力的双腿，使他只能搂紧自己的脖子，再无其他支点。全身的重量都集中在两人结合的部位，可怜的穴口已经红肿，随着全力的向上挺入和因为重力的坠落，每一次都顶入了前所未有的深处。

“咬我，bucky。” steve的下身加快了速度，他要完全的跟bucky进行标记，不论精神还是肉体，至死不渝。

“什么？不……我不能！” 感受着最软的嫩肉被steve不停地撞击摩擦，bucky摇着头拒绝着，“我不能这么做……会毁了你……”

steve将自己发烫的腺体送到bucky嘴边，他知道任何一个哨兵都无法拒绝，“难道……你不想绑定我？”

bucky听完瞬间红了眼眶，他想，他太想了，但是他不能让即将成为美国队长的steve成为罪犯。肉体的快感和痛苦的矛盾一起折磨着他，“我不能……steve……你受了这么多苦，不能因为这个就上军事法庭……”

steve身后的精神丝开始混乱，他安抚着bucky强烈的挣扎，但是此时此刻他真的只想跟眼前的人完全绑定成一体。索性心思一沉，干脆进入了bucky的精神屏障，瞬间调高了bucky身体的敏感度。

“天……steve……停下……求你……” bucky像触电一样弓起背开始躲闪steve的抽插，像被滚烫的鞭子抽打，他在steve耳边终于忍不住嚎啕大哭，全身的敏感度瞬间开启，刺激着肉穴的快感，酥麻的触感一波一波要逼疯他，马上就要变成泡沫，“停下！steve……啊……停下……” 

steve将自己颈窝早已滚烫的腺体送到bucky的唇边，搂着bucky的头按了下去，他就像伊甸园里的毒蛇，引诱着自己的哨兵，“咬下去，我们就再也不会分开。”

哨兵血液里的本能终于冲破了最后的理智，steve感觉腺体被猛地刺痛，bucky尖尖的虎牙毫不费力地咬穿刺破，像许久不进食的吸血鬼，bucky开始疯狂迷恋地吸食着那一点点血液，从伤口处吸取着大量的向导素。同时也把自己的信息素融进里面，漫天盖地的向导素和信息素剧烈的碰撞结合，处于结合热的两人开始产生坚不可摧的精神链接。从此以后无论在何时何地，他们都不需要通过共感就可以随意进入对方的精神图景。

steve看着颈下呜咽着吸住伤口不放的bucky，宠爱地摸着他的头发，像是抚摸一只饿坏了的小猫。他完全敞开自己的精神屏障，在精神域里把bucky锁定，现在的他终于拥有了足够强大的精神力，强到可以去引导bucky在精神链接里与自己结合。终于，连死亡都无法将自己和bucky分开了。

 

 

原来他就是bucky……winter soldier在steve精神图景的最深处看着刚刚的这一切，这就是steve意识最深处的秘密。

作为一名hydra的哨兵，如果自己就这么死去了，也算是死得其所吧？他真的有点羡慕那个叫bucky的人了。从来没有人想过来保护自己，作为资产可以维修，但是不需要保护。真的是让人羡慕……到底他是谁？可以有这么好的运气……

恍惚中winter soldier又闻到了熟悉的向导素，憔悴不堪，又努力睁开双眼，却看到自己正几乎全裸的靠在别人胸口上。

“bucky？你醒了？感觉好点了吗？” 梦里的男人正低头问着自己。

“steve？”


End file.
